Days
by larasGEE
Summary: Random days between Levi and Eren. Random. No plot. Yaoi.


A/N: So, it's 04.16 a.m and I haven't slept. I can't. And this pervert mind just decide to play around. So yeah, this utterly has no plot at all. And yes, they both OOC. So, yeah, Just to satisfy my mind XD AH! And Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. Well, if it is mine, I won't kill many characters. SO SAD HIKS T^T ISAYAMA SENSEI PLEASE DON'T TORTURE US ANYMORE.

Wanings: OOC (HIGHLY OOC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE OOC-NESS, PLEASE DON'T READ), is it crack? Not really. No plot. Just random one. And, possibly grammatical error (not my mother tongue).

Pairing: Rivaere.

* * *

Eren stepped to his bedroom and jumped straight to the bed. His feet felt sore, seriously. Armin and Mikasa should spare him! Why the hell they walked around the mall for about 5 hours? And at the end, the only thing that Eren had bought was underwear.

Why underwear? No reason at all. Armin just dragged him to Calvin Klein store and decided to buy some; and Eren, the curious boy decided to buy one too. Only to satisfy his curiosity.

He let out a sigh before turning around his body. Closing his eyes, Eren tried to sleep but of course it failed. Grunting, he pushed himself to sit and stare at the clock. His lover wouldn't be at home around that time, and there was nothing to do.

That green orbs suddenly stared at the paper bag. It had a 'Calvin Klein' mark on it. Even the paper bag looked expensive. Damn, he spent his money for unimportant thing.

The thought to try his new underwear suddenly approached him. Well, there was nothing so wrong to try it. In fact, he had nothing any better to do. So Eren smiled a little and unbuttoned his jeans.

His creamy tights were exposed. But who the fuck cares? No one was there. Leaving his white t-shirt, Eren swung his legs as he lowered his underwear. When the cold air rubbed his private area, Eren shuddered a little and grabbed his new underwear quickly.

The _red _underwear was now tightly wrapped his member and pert ass. The fabric was so smooth, and it felt so nice. Wriggling a little, Eren made some pose in front of the mirror. He spun his body around, moved it a little, wriggled the butt once more before turned around and saw his butt from a mirror.

Satisfied. That was the only feeling Eren felt at that moment.

Eren let out a small chuckle.

_No lies! Calvin Klein is amazing. The material is so soft, and it fits perfectly at my body. Now I know why it's expensive. I was not wrong to buy this! Armin should tell me about this sooner. Damn, my butt looks good! _Eren smiled rather cheeky as he continued to make some seductive pose in front of the mirror.

The good moments didn't last long. A really familiar voice echoed his room, made Eren jerked a little before turning his head. The color on Eren's face was nowhere to be found. His lover was there, leaning on the wall, staring at him with a smirk on his face.

"Eren? Is that the new way to seduce me? Because if it is, you succeeded."

.

.

_A minutes earlier._

Levi pushed the door as he stepped into his apartment. The apartment was quiet quiet. Maybe his lover hadn't gone home?

Deciding to take bath, he heard his lover's chuckled from their bed. Levi narrowed his eyes. Eren was chuckling. With whom? Why? How the hell?

With a careful step, Levi ducked his head, peeped his lover a little and had to hold his groan. Levi felt his lower member got hard in a blink of eyes. What could he do? His lover stood there, posing seductively in front of a mirror, wriggling his butt in the air and let out a small chuckle.

Damn him.

And what was that _red _thing that made his ass looked so fuckable? Eren had never had that kind of color for his underwear. Maybe yellow, and orange. But not _red. Not that sexy color. _

_Eren... You wouldn't go anywhere till tomorrow morning. _Levi leaned his shoulder on the wall as he licked his lips hungrily.

.

.

Eren blushed so hard while Levi was walking towards him slowly; like a carnivore found its prey.

"Eren... Wriggling your butt so shamelessly, and wearing a _red _underwear is a sin." Levi stared at his lover before pulling him in a really long passionate kiss. Eren didn't have the time to answer or do _anything. _A familiar tongue suddenly filled his mouth, exploring the hot cavern as Levi's hand stroked Eren's member.

"L-Levi... Wait. Stop... Haahh-for a moment." Eren gasped for the lack of air. Levi licked his upper lips and didn't have any plan to let Eren go. Oh no. This delicious prey was just so innocent that Levi wanted to ravish him more.

"No time out, Eren. You know perfectly what time I got home." Levi spoke with a husky voice before closing the gap between their lips. Eren knew he wouldn't get anywhere, not until he took the pain in the ass. Deciding to give up, Eren put his arm around his lover's neck and tilted his head a little, allowing the other to deepen the kiss. Levi gladly accomplished it.

"S-Stop! Ple-ngaah-please!" Eren panted heavily. His lips were swollen, his emerald orbs were filled with lust. Levi groaned but gave his lover his time out.

"What?" Levi took the time as he unbuttoned his white shirt. Dropping his shirt carelessly, he trapped his lover between his hand.

"F-first! It is not the time you got home! Why so early today? I don't even make a dinner." Eren squinted his eyes a little. Levi groaned.

"What the hell? You asked a time out to protest about _that?_"

"N-no! Yaah-ngh... WAIT! S-second... D-don't ruin this. I bought it just now, and it was expensive." Eren stared at Levi's eyes for a moment before averting his eyes. Eren's face was crimson as hell. Levi actually made a really short chuckle before cupping his lover's chin, forced Eren to look into his eyes.

"Anything else?"

"N-no."

"Good. Now I will take care of this _new _underwear. All you have to do is cling on to me."

.

.

A morning light woke Eren up. He flinched before opening his eyes slowly. Who the fuck let the curtain open at this hour? Oh right. They didn't even close the curtain last nigh. GOD! It was embarrassing. He was really grateful because their apartment was on the high floor. Levi was still asleep, and Eren didn't want to wake his lover up.

He decided to go the bathroom when he felt a really pain on his back. GOD! Eren couldn't even move his body. Levi really didn't hold on last night. His ass sore, not that he regretted it. The pleasure was so great that he wouldn't mind to have this kind of consequence.

"Eren..." Levi's sleepy voice made Eren turned his head. Levi looked at him and brought their faces close, making a quick peck.

"Good morning."

"Ugh, morning."

"Where are you going?" Levi tried to block the sun rays with his arm, but of course he failed. Let a defeated sigh, Levi opened his eyes completely and stared at his lover.

"Where are you going?" He repeated his question.

"Bathroom. But I can't move. You seriously need to hold back, Levi. Or I won't last long." Eren gave a small grunt as his hand massaged his back lightly. Levi put his hand and helped Eren to massage his back. Moaning, Eren closed his eyes.

"Sorry, It's because you tempted me."

"Wh-hmph!" Eren wanted to make a protest, but then again, he had to swallow his protest with the kiss from his lover.

"That is a Calvin Klein, right? One thing I can not understand, why is it _red?_" Levi asked to the point.

"B-because it..." Eren blushed with the question and couldn't make any answer. Of course! He himself, didn't know why the hell he bought it, RED! It was just his whim and now he regretted it. He knew that Levi wouldn't let this matter slip and would use that _red thing _to tease him.

Eren blushed furiously and with his remaining strength, he made himself sit. Flinching slightly, he then ran towards the bathroom. Seeing that, Levi smiled a little and closed his eyes again.

.

Yes, the pain in Eren's back was Calvin Klein's fault XD

* * *

A/N: to be honest, this has the lemon part. But i was such a coward then i cut it. HAHA. HA. How can an author wrote a really smexy lemon scene? I blushed like some 10-year-old who watches porn for the first time. AH! And I won't mark this as 'completed' yet, because maybeee, somedaay, i will make another one. Haha. Ha.


End file.
